Las reuniones no son tan malas
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Chile debe ir a una reunión del mundo, en la cual nadie le presta mucha atención, únicamente su amigo Gilbert.*Clasificado M por vocabulario*


"**Las reuniones no son tan malas"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Chile debe ir a una reunión del mundo, en la cual nadie le presta mucha atención, únicamente su amigo Gilbert.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, ni tampoco los nombres de Chile y Argentina, esos los saque de Hetalia Latina, me dio flojera inventárselos xD.

* * *

**N.A:** Si no entienden lo que dice Chile… bueno… al final hay un pequeño vocabulario…

* * *

No le agradaba ir a las reuniones del mundo. Aunque ya fuera un país que estuviera a un paso de ser un país desarrollado, para las grandes potencias y países siempre sería un "indio" y eso lo molestaba.

Siempre tenía que soportar al **fleto **de Francia, ese que juraba que su vino era mejor que el de él. ¡Ja!, Como si eso fuese posible… en las reuniones también estaba ese estúpido gringo **awonao **que se creía el dueño y señor de todo y siempre lo ignoraba. Sin contar también al **weón** de Inglaterra que hace un tiempo había intentado quedarse con su territorio en la Antártica.

Además del serio de Alemania, aún le tenía cierto rencor porque en esa nación se había creado el salitre sintético, lo cual afecto gravemente su economía en aquel entonces. También estaba ese **shino** de mierda de Japón, aunque ahora se estaban haciendo amigos, por su relación con el cobre, aún le tenía resentimiento porque aquél país siempre lo ignoraba también.

Sin contar que también estaban sus vecinos. Ese **maricón** de Argentina, que siempre intentaba violárselo, ¿qué no le había bastado con quitarle la Patagonia?... Además de Perú y Bolivia… ¿ese par no entendía que habían firmado un contrato de que el mar sería de él por siempre?...

De pronto sintió una mano que le tocaba el trasero.

-¡AHG! ¡Sale de aquí maricón de mierda!.-Se volteó sonrojado para ver a su vecino, Argentina.

-Che, Chile. No seas así amor, que me partes el corazón, querido.-Dijo el argentino burlonamente. Chile sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar el **poto**, maricón **culiao**!. ¡Yo no soy fleto como tú!.-Gritó enojado la nación chilena, Argentina siempre lo molestaba con cosas de fletos.

-Jo, como sea, querido Manuel. Vas tarde a la reunión, che.-Dijo el argentino entrando a la habitación donde sería la reunión.

-¡AHG! ¡Ándate a la chucha, Martín!.-Gruñó Chile entrando a la habitación, ya estaban todos los países, como había dicho el idiota de Argentina. Camino hasta su asiento, que estaba al lado de Prusia, aquél que una vez había sido una nación… y que era el único **weón** que le caía bien.

-Hola Manuel, llegas tarde, eso no es impresionante.-Dijo Gilbert. Los dos escucharon como la reunión empezó con Alfred hablando de su "perfecto plan de héroe", así que decidieron hablar de ellos… al fin de cuentas, los demás países no le harían caso a Chile, que no quería hacerse notar en esa reunión, ni tampoco le prestaban atención a Gilbert.

-Cállate, el fleto de Argentina me distrajo. Toma.-Sacó una lata de cerveza de su maletín y se la tendió a Prusia para sacar luego una para él.-Ya que los weones esos no nos pescan, mejor tomémonos una **chela**.

-Vaya, es cerveza alemana.-Gilbert ya se había acostumbrado al vocabulario de la nación más joven. Al principio cuando comenzaron a hablar no le entendía nada, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando.-¡Una cerveza asombrosa, para dos naciones asombrosas!

-Vo ya no erí una nación, weón.-Dijo Manuel, dando un tragó a su cerveza. Observó a los demás países. El fleto de Francia estaba peleando con los otros dos gringos, Estados Unidos y Inglaterra. Alemania tenía una vena a punto de explotar. Italia del norte estaba durmiendo. Italia del sur golpeaba al weón de España que lo desclasifico del mundial, sí… aún estaba molesto por eso.

-Al menos así no tengo ningún papeleó ni tengo que soportar a jefes idiotas, mi único jefe fue el viejo Fritz.-Gilbert le dio un tragó a la cerveza, esperaba que su pequeño West pronto se aburriera de la pelea y mandara a callar a todos.

-Cagaste por weón, te iba a dar mi territorio en la Antártica, pero como ya no quieres ser un país.-Sonrió esperando la reacción de Gilbert.

-¡Pero aún así el asombroso yo no la necesita!.-Gritó felizmente Gilbert, su pequeño amiguito Gilbirt, que estaba en su cabeza, soltó un pequeño "pío" como confirmación a lo que su dueño decía.

-Oigan, dejen de tomar cerveza.-Los dos hombres fijaron su vista en Canadá, que estaba parado detrás de ellos y sostenía a su osito contra su pecho.

-¡Mattie!.-Gilbert estiro los brazos y jaló de Canadá hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, tenía una buena cerveza alemana, a uno de sus mejores amigos y su Mattie sentado en sus piernas, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Puta que erí fleto, ¿Cómo puedo tener de amigo a alguien tan gay?.-Dijo Chile. Gilbert le iba responder, pero en ese momento sucedió lo que ambos habían estado esperando.

-¡Cállense de una vez!.-Gritó Alemania captando la atención de todos.-¡Siempre convierten la reunión en sus estúpidas peleas!, ¡Ahora pasemos a un tema serio, dejando de lado el estúpido plan de Estados Unidos!, ¿Alguien quiere hablar algo?.

-Yo.-Chile vio con horror como Perú levantaba la mano, por favor, que no hablara, que no hablara.-¡Quiero el tema del mar!.

-¡Por la conche tu madre! ¡El mar es mió! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?.-Gruñó Chile, vio como Gilbert reía a su lado.-Vo no te rías, weón.-Todos los países miraban a Chile.

-Siento que ese tema lo han discutido por más de cien años.-Dijo Inglaterra tomando un sorbo de té.

-Cállate gringo.-Dijo Chile mirando a Inglaterra, sabía que a esa nación no le gustaba que le dijeran gringo.-Es Perú y Bolivia los que no entienden que firmaron un tratado de que el mar me pertenecería siempre.-Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un tratado todo viejo y arrugado.-¡Y deja de quejarte Perú, perdiste por culpa de Bolivia!. ¡Por eso tema cerrado!, pasen otra cosa, next…-Todos seguían mirando a Chile… el cual se preguntó si había usado muchos modismos para explicarse, y se sorprendió de que no lo hizo.

-¡Eso!.-Gritó el argentino.-Hablemos de las islas que Inglaterra me quiere quitar.-Manuel se volvió a sentar y guardo el tratado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Que Martín y Arthur pelearan y lo dejaran en paz.

-¿Nunca te despegas de ese tratado?.-Preguntó Gilbert, iba a tomar más de su cerveza, pero notó que ya estaba vacía.

-Desde que comenzaron a quejarse nuevamente por el mar, sí. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con la mierda del **Transantiago** y con el alza de todo!. Estos weones quieren seguir hinchadome por el mar.-Sacó otra lata de cerveza de su maletín y se la tendió a Gilbert, que aún tenía a un sonrojado Canadá en sus piernas.-Además por esa guerra perdí la Patagonia, que se la quedo el estúpido de Argentina. Perdí más que ellos así que no me hinchen.

-Siento que eres un conflictivo de primera, pero de igual manera permites pasar a tu país a todos los que odias.-Habló tímidamente Canadá. Manuel sólo gruñó, es verdad… en su país se podía encontrar desde un japonés hasta a un alemán.

-Gilbert, calla a Canadá.-Gilbert sonrió y antes de que Canadá pudiera hacer algo Gilbert le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios.-¿Por qué tendré un amigo tan fleto?...-Se quejó Manuel, al menos Gilbert era feliz y eso importaba.

La reunión siguió así… Estados Unidos intentado captar la atención de Inglaterra, que estaba discutiendo con Argentina. Lovino golpeando a Antonio, como siempre… Feliciano, que misteriosamente había terminado acostado sobre un sonrojado alemán. Rusia esperando que corriera sangre entre Inglaterra y Argentina… China y Japón hablando de algunos productos nuevos, seguramente… y él… él había estado bebiendo con Gilbert, mientras Canadá no había vuelto a hablar después de que Gilbert lo hiciera callar.

-Pa la otra traigo **chicha,** weón.-Decía Manuel viendo a dos Gilbert… ¿Cuántas cervezas podían caber en su maletín? No sabía, sólo sabía que muchas.

-¡Si! Trae algo soorpendente…-Gilbert reía sujetando a Canadá contra su cuerpo, la nación estaba cada vez más sonrojado.

-Con esto termina la reunión…-Dijo Alemania captando la atención de su hermano y de Chile.-¡¿ustedes han estado bebiendo toda la reunión?.-Gritó molesto Alemania, pero al sentir a Feliciano sujetándose más a su pecho se sonrojo más.

-¿Qué tanta wea?, si pa lo único que me pescan es pa empezar con lo del mar. ¡Es mió!...-Dijo Manuel. Alemania vio como Gilbert y Manuel reían más. Soltó un suspiro, esos dos eran incorregibles, muchas veces Gilbert había llegado a casa, extrañamente oliendo a cebolla y con una garrafa en la mano. Se levantó, llevando a Feliciano en sus brazos.

-Nos vemos en casa, Bruder.-Dijo Ludwig saliendo de la habitación. Los demás países comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

-¡Manu!, che, ¿te llevo a casa?.-Preguntó el Argentino con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Ni cagando!, ¿Pa que me violí fleto?... nooo… si intentas algo te mando al **Trauco**, para que él te haga eso a ti.-Dijo Manuel, Gilbert únicamente rió más fuerte. Argentina salió de la habitación, únicamente quedaron Canadá y las dos naciones ebrias.

-Mattie…-Dijo Gilbert besando el cuello de Canadá…-¿Llevemos a Manuel a su casa y después vamos a la tuya?.-La nación se sonrojo más pero simplemente asintió.

Chile se levantó, tambaleándose un poco… tal vez a veces no era tan malo ir a reuniones.

**~The end~**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios._

_

* * *

_

**Vocabulario: **

**Aweonao:** _derivado del weón, ambos significan:"Tonto, imbécil, estúpido", pero por lo general también se utiliza el weón para tratarse entre amigos._

**Fleto: **_Hace referencia a la condición de gay._

**Shino:** _Quiere decir chino, sólo que se pronuncia mal. Es utilizado para cualquier persona asiática, no importa de que país._

**Maricón**: _Es utilizada para referirse a las personas homosexuales, pero en realidad significa hombre que golpea a una mujer._

**Poto**: _Trasero._

**Culiao:** _Hombre activo en sus relaciones sexuales, generalmente con cualquier persona._

**Chela:**_ Cerveza._

**Transantiago**:_ Una mierda de sistema de transporte de Santiago, desde su inicio que viene causando gran problema, y aún lo sigue causando._

**Wea:** _Hace referencia a cualquier cosa, por ejemplo:"Pásame ese lápiz" "Pásame esa wea"._


End file.
